


The Anger Within

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: evil! ninja au, ill probably end up orphaning this i think, its whack, the ninja are evil lol, this is kinda edgy bit oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Anger burns within everyone, and it is the easiest way to make those who should have been a city's greatest protector its greatest enemy.





	The Anger Within

Jay felt hatred for everyone around him from a young age. He was mocked, belittled, amnd bullied constantly for living in a scrapyard. He grew to resent his parents for raising him in such an environment, and began to blame them for every comment about how dirty his clothes were or the latest scrape from one of his dad’s inventions gone wrong. One night, he heard them discussing in hushed tones about how he was never even theirs in the first place. He had just been left on their doorstep like the junk that filled the rest of his home. His hatred for his parents and his bullies grew, encompassing every man or woman who may have been the one who abandoned him, every child who lived with their real parents without a care in the world, everyone who had a nice normal home in town. He felt energy crackle under his skin, when he thought about how much hatred he burned with. He eventually learned to release it when he exploded with rage, hurting whatever unlucky person had been the last to look at him funny or make an ill remark. He began to find happiness and peace only in the times when he was making others burn with the energy he constantly felt.

 

Kai’s bitterness began with the disappearance of his parents. He couldn’t help but feel that they had been weak, allowing themselves to be taken so easily. He began to hate his town for how they had never answered the screams of the scared children watching their parents be taken. More than anything, he was angry that they pretended it didn’t matter, and carried on business as usual ordering weapons and armor. He was eleven, being forced to take care of the family shop and his little sister with no preparation or training. He threw himself into working in the shop to ignore the guilt he felt when he looked at his little sister growing thinner by the day without any food, and became fascinated by the fires of the forge. The first time he burned someone, it was an accident. It had just been some annoying customer who had wondered in demanding for Kai to make her a new sword. He had gotten angry, and threw the hot piece of metal he had been working on at the woman. He had felt the barest shred of guilt, before an overwhelming sense of justice and vengeance took its place. He began to feel like he was in control when he was causing that same feeling of burning to those who he felt had failed him and his sister in so many ways. 

 

Cole grew bitter with his mother’s death. His father shoved him aside and spent all his time with his theater troupe, seemingly without a care for his grieving son. He wanted to avoid all mentions of his deceased wife, but Cole needed to talk about it. Their were overwhelmed with their opposing method of grieving, so wrapped up in the knowledge that they had nothing in common without their mother and wife. His father won out, as the parents tend to do, and Cole was left stewing in his feeling over his mother’s dead. He eventually turned to violence when he felt the feelings were too much, that the ground was shifting under him with the tornado that was raging inside him. He began to feel like the world was stable gain only after knocking others off of the ground. 

 

Zane had been programmed to be good, but even the best programmers in the world never get everything right in the prototype. His father passed, and Zane was left alone in the world without even knowing who he was. He wondered into a town where he had hoped to make a life for himself, but only got confused stares and comments whispered behind hands. Eventually, after he refused to move on, not sure where else he could possibly go, the people of the town got bolder. He was cold, they would tell him. Inhuman. Detached. Never fully belonging with the rest of the world. He grew to internalize their remarks. Maybe they were right about him not fully belonging. He began to only feel human when he was proving to them how cold he could truly be.

 

Maybe bringing them together was the worst mistake the fates ever made, or maybe it was the best one. They burned and seethed with anger that had to be focused somewhere before they burst with it. The one town that had truly betrayed all of them seemed like the perfect fit.


End file.
